Secreto a voces
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: "¿Te has enterado? ¡Que Felicia esta coladita por Chiara!" "¿Como es eso? Juraba que a ella le gustaba Ludwig..." "¡Eso ya es agua pasada! Esa italiana nos salio bien zorra, el pobre Antonio no se merecía que lo engañaran." "¿¡Le esta siendo infiel! Dejame adivinar, con Felicia." "Exacto. Pero no cuentes nada." Y así el chisme se convirtió en un secreto a voces.


**Summary: "¿Te has enterado? ¡Que Felicia esta coladita por Chiara!" "¿Como es eso? Juraba que a ella le gustaba Ludwig..." "¡Eso ya es agua pasada! Enterate porque es información de primera mano. Esa italiana nos salio bien zorra, el pobre Antonio no se merecía que lo engañaran." "¿¡Le esta siendo infiel?! Dejame adivinar, con Felicia." "Exacto. Pero no cuentes nada o me cortan la lengua." "Tu secreto esta a salvo." Y así el nuevo chisme se convirtió en un secreto a voces.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre-Enero: Jugando con relaciones.**

 **Esta es la primer parte: Amor. Y como ya saben los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad.**

 **Por si no lo saben estoy usando Nyotalia y les pongo los nombres abajo para que no se confundan con quien es quien.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a mi beta quien tuvo listo el capitulo en un día. ¡Te quiero** ~ Missannie L!

 **Capitulo único: Teléfono descompuesto.**

Felicia miraba a la ventana con rostro ausente, entre sus delicados labios mordía el popote de su limonada y desde hacia un rato que había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación que mantenía Anaztaja.

–¡O sea, como que así súper mala onda la tipa esa y...! – la rubia de ojos verdes interrumpió su discurso sólo para ver que su amiga italiana miraba a la ventana. Rodó los ojos con algo muy parecido al fastidio. –O sea Feli, tipa ya sabes que eres mi amiga como que super intima y toda la cosa pero si me vas a estar ignorando mejor me voy a fastidiar a Anya hasta que me quiera sacar los ojos.

En ese momento la italiana salió de su ensoñación, le sonrió a la polaca con pena y trató de decir algo que mejorara su humor.

–¡Lo siento _Ananny_ ~ estaba algo distraída! Entonces... ¿qué decías de los zapatos?

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada dando un bufido, con gestos amanerados pero algo bruscos, empezó a hablar.–O sea, cielo, ¿en qué mundo vives? Ese tema quedó zanjado hace como tres horas. Mejor dime qué te tiene tan preocupada.

–Bueno...no es que me preocupe, más bien no puedo pensar en nada más y...– se notaba a leguas que hablar de aquella cosa que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza la ponía incómoda. Hacía gestos con las manos, sus ojos no se quedaban quietos en ningún lugar y, en algún momento, empezó a balbucear.

–¡No, no, no! Tipa, mírame y cálmate. Pareces una colegiala hablando de su amor platónico por primera vez. –Se acabó de desesperar la rubia, tomando el mentón de Feliciana para que se quedara quieta de una buena vez –¡Sólo dilo! ¿O no confías en mí? Qué cruel eres...

Y la sonrisa apenada se volvió a apoderar del rostro de Felicia.

-No es que no confíe en ti... Es que, a veces, se te salen las cosas – y ésa era su manera de decir que a la polaca le gustaba estar informada y, sobre todo , ser una chismosa de primera.

–¡Pero que bajo concepto tienes de mí! Así súper malo. –chilló Anaztaja, haciéndose la víctima del cuento mientras hacia un gracioso puchero y miraba a otro lado. Claro, esta nueva actitud no duró mucho pues en cuestión de minutos una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus humectados labios de porcelana-. ¿Ya me vas a contar o te tengo que sobornar?

–Eh...vee... Es que yo...– Felicia se acongojó tanto que su tic particular volvió-. Vee... pues, ya sabes...

–¡No, no sé! Por eso te pregunto.– la impaciencia de la otra se hacía más clara. Sus ansias de saber lo que se podría convertir en el nuevo chisme del año eran grandes, Anaztaja no sabía lo acertada que iba a ser esa suposición... O, tal vez, sí.

La italiana respiró profundamente.

-Bueno, pero promete que no lo vas a contar –pidió con tono suplicante y ojos de cachorro mojado. La rubia sonrió, luciendo sincera e incluso amable, pero cruzó un par de dedos por abajo de la mesa.

–Súper lo prometo por mi posesión más preciada: esa bolsa edición otoño-invierno 201 Prada -juró, sonriendo ladeadamente.

Felicia no debería confiar tanto en las personas equivocadas, pero, a pesar de que ella misma está consciente de eso, acaba contándole de todas formas.

-Es que, veee, hay alguien que me gusta y...

–¡Oh! Dime que es Ludwig, ese chico se derrite por ti. No puedes perder la oportunidad, es todo lo que una chica desea: inteligente, apuesto, está en el equipo de fútbol, viene de buena familia... -Comenzó a parlotear-. O sea, como que si te vuelves su novia nos saca a ti y a mi de pobres.

Por cada cosa que decía la polaca Felicia se encogía más en su asiento y se sentía peor.

–¡Lo sé! Luddy es un gran chico, pero...

–No te atrae -terminó la rubia con gesto perspicaz-. ¿Y quién es, entonces? Te comprendería si dijeras que es alguno de los dos hermanos de Anya, como que muy guapos y lo que quieras...

–¡El problema es que... Me enamoré de una chica!

Tal vez no debió de haber exclamado aquello tan alto pero, de otra manera, Anaztaja jamás la habría escuchado. La cara de su amiga era todo un poema y temió que se quedara en shock para siempre,pero al poco rato se empezó a reír.

–¡Con que era eso...! Mientras no sea Ugne por mí no hay problema -Anaztaja le dio un sorbo a su bebida–. Porque, ya sabes, yo como que soy super celosa y...

–Lo sé, lo sé. Ugne es sólo para ti, no te preocupes -la calmó de inmediato Felicia mientras le sonreía dulcemente.– Es...complicado... –suspiró-. Es Chiara.

Y esa confesión hizo que la rubia se quedara con la boca abierta sin entender cómo era posible que a un ser tan dulce le gustara la problemática de Chiara. La chica era guapa sin lugar a dudas, pero también era grosera, mordaz, floja...

–B-Bueno corazoncito... Es tu vida -le dio unas palmadas en la espalda como gesto de apoyo. Siguieron hablando de varios temas hasta que la chica italiana se tuvo que ir para ayudarle a su abuela en la florería que tenía.

Ahí Anaztaja tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo que había estado deseando hacer desde hacía unas horas. Sin perder tiempo sacó su celular y marcó uno de los números que se sabe de memoria.

– _¡La persona más asombrosa al habla! Mas vale que sea importante, Anaztaja, porque la asombrosa yo iba a dormir._

–¡Buuh! Pero que amargada Julchen, yo te hacía siendo el alma de la fiesta en algún pub alejado de la mano de Dios –le contestó la rubia mientras jugaba con un tenedor.

 _–¡Habla rápido, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo_!

–Ya, ya, al parecer no estás de humor. Tengo la noticia del año, y como que estoy segura de que estás muriéndote por oírla - dijo por fin la rubia.

 _–Ajá, no todos somos unos cotillas como tú -le respondió la otra, aunque en el fondo ambas sabían que eso no era completamente cierto._

–¡Tiene mucho que ver con tu querido hermanito tuyo! – la provocó. De inmediato sintió que había llamado su atención así que río por lo bajo-. Dejame decirte que tu hermano está enamorado de Felicia, casi mataría por ella.

 _–¡Dime algo que no sepa!_

–Eres teñida -y el silencio incómodo se hizo presente-. En fin, deja de interrumpir mi historia. El punto es que la italiana está enamorada de... ¿Quién crees?

 _–Huh, ¿de quién?_

–¡Chiara Vargas! ¿Lo puedes creer? soltó por fin y la noticia le cayó a Julchen como un balde de agua fría. Al otro lado de la línea una chica albina de ojos rojos hacía una mueca de desagrado mientras veía de reojo la habitación de Ludwig, su hermano menor.

 _–¿Estás segura de eso? Pero si parecía tan..._

–¿Heterosexual? Sí... Prácticamente coqueteaba con cualquier chico que se le pusiera enfrente – le dio la razón la rubia. Otra sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la chica y ahí fue cuando el desastre comenzó-. ¡Y, o sea, como que el sentimiento es completamente recíproco! ¿Has visto como la mira Chiara?

 _–Sí, claro que lo noté. Casi se la come con la mirada, pero hacer eso cuando ya tiene novio es tan poco asombroso -_ Julchen le siguió la corriente, aunque la verdad ni siquiera había visto a la llamada Chiara más de dos veces, todo lo que oía de ella era por sus amigos.

–Claro cielo, o sea, como que el pobre de Antonio (novio de Chiara) está ciego –la polaca rió descaradamente-. Al parecer es cierto eso de que el amor es ciego, pero no creí que tanto.

La albina también se echó a reír pero, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, su pollito empezó a pedir comida.

-¡U _h! Anaztaja, te llamo después. Julbird quiere comida_.

–Ah, está bien cariño. Pero no cuentas nada -le pidió y, después de que la albina le prometió no decir nada colgó la llamada. Unas cuadras más adelante del restaurante donde se había quedado Anaztaja tras la retirada de la italiana, se encontraba la casa de Julchen, la cual había tenido que ir a la cocina por la comida especial de su pollito.

Después de darle comida se quedó pensativa, inquieta y, sobre todo, con ganas de hablar. Sin perder tiempo encendió su celular y abrió el WhatsApp, se tardó un poco eligiendo el contacto pero finalmente se decidió por uno.

 _ **AwesomeYo:** ¡Oye! ¿De qué crees que se enteró la genial yo?_

 _ **TravestiLoco:** ¿Qué? ¿Acaso por fin te bajaron de tu nube de una patada?_

 _ **AwesomeYo:** ¡Claro que no! Mi "nube" está muy por encima de ustedes. Como sea, déjame contar todo, travesti loco._

 _ **TravestiLoco:** ¿¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no soy travesti?!_

 _ **AwesomeYo:** Sólo admítelo._

 _Leído_

 _ **AwesomeYo:** ¡Oye, no me dejes en leído! Soy demasiado asombrosa para eso._

 _Leído_

 _ **AweomeYo:** ¡Eres un...! Pero sé que te va a llamar la atención, húngaro loco. ¡Porque sé un chisme exquisito! Tiene que ver con Felicia..._

 _ **TravestiLoco:** No es que te perdone, pero sabes que quiero a esa chica como a una hermana. ¿Qué pasó con ella?_

 _ **AwesomeYo:** ¡Ja! Sabía que ibas a caer ;P_

 _ **AwesomeYo:** En fin, es que Feli-chan se enamoró perdidamente! Tanto así que hace dibujos día y noche, se la vive ensoñada._

 _ **TravestiLoco:** ¿En serio? Vaya, qué lindo. ¿Y de quién? Ya sé: tu hermano._

 _ **AwesomeYo:** ¡Eso quisiera! Mi no-tan-awesome hermano menor se llevará una decepción por su culpa. Está enamorada de Chiara._

 _ **TravestiLoco:** ¿AH? ¿Chiara Vargas? ¿La que es novia de Antonio Carriedo?_

 _ **AwesomeYo:** ¡Exactamente ésa! Pff, pero es que la chica nos salió bien especial. Le está poniendo los cuernos a Antonio desde hace un montón de tiempo sólo para estar con Felicia._

 _ **TtavestiLoco:** ¡No lo creo! Feli no es capaz de algo así._

 _ **AwesomeYo:** ¡Ya ves que sí! Porque no le molesta ser el plato de segunda mesa. Kesesese. Y además Antonio no se da ni cuenta, super denso._

 _ **TravestiLoco:** Me lo imagino, nunca piensa en lo que pasa a su alrededor._

 _ **TravestiLoco: Lo** siento Julchen, me tengo que ir a preparar la cena._

 **AwesomeYo** _: Uy sí, muy trabajador tú. Le mandas un golpe de mi parte a la señorita podrida._

 _ **TravestiLoco** : ¡No le llames asi! Es todo una dama. Y la que recibirá el golpe será otra._

 _ **AweosmeYo** : Sí, sí, ya vete de Cenicienta. Y, oye, no digas ni una palabra. Prometí que no diría nada, eh._

 _ **TtavestiLoco:** Ajá, no te preocupes ;)_

Julchen suspiró de alivio, dejando su celular sobre la mesa del comedor. Nada mejor que decir un buen chisme sin importar que hablara mal de sus amigos. ¿Qué más daba? Además de que había agregado un poco de su propia cosecha... ¿¡Y qué más daba?! Total, posiblemente era cierto que lo estaba engañando.

Más relajada, se acostó en su sillón y prendió la televisión.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de cierto chico húngaro que cocinaba una deliciosa sopa de queso y uva, las cosas no podrían estar mejor. No... claro que sí podrían estar mejor. Por eso, mientras removía la sopa, tomó el teléfono de su casa y marcó un numero en particular...

 _–¡Hola~! ¿Quién habla?_

–¡Dario Van der Vart! Años que no oía de ti. ¿O es que acaso tu hermana ya acabó encerrándote en el sótano? -saludó alegremente el chico.

 _–Ah, pero si es Daniel. ¡Estuve tan ocupado que ni tiempo para el club de yuri tuve! -exclamó el chico_

–¡Shhhh! Nadie debe saber sobre qué es el club -chistó el húngaro viendo a su alrededor por si las dudas-. Como sea, hablando de yuri, tengo buenas nuevas.

 _–¿En serio? Cuenta ya, todos los detalles_.

–¡Sabía que me ibas a entender! Como sea, ¿recuerdas a la novia de Antonio?

 _–¿Antonio?... ¡Claro, el primo de Isabel! ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Es puro amor y cariño ese chico._

–Sí, sí, pero no negarás que es super denso. Como sea, su novia... Una italiana malhumorada que se llama Chiara – comenzó a contar con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _–¡Claro~! Chiara, la quiero como si fuéramos familia. No me digas que le hicieron algo._

–¡Más bien lo que ella hizo! ¿Sabes que está engañando a su novio con mi pequeña Feli? –contó con cierta dolencia en su voz-. Pero eso no es todo: Sé que Antonio es algo denso, pero no idiota. Él sabe que lo está engañando y no le importa.

 _–¿¡Cómo es eso?! No es posible..._ –la voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba sorprendida e incluso decepcionada. – _¡Ya decía yo que es de familia consentir a Chiara! Isabel también le dejaba hacer lo que quería cuando eran niñas._

–Sí, eso no está bien. Además de que ambas están muy enamoradas, pero Chiara no se atreve a dejar a Antonio, seguro es porque la trata como una reina -siguió en el chisme agregándole sal a la sopa.

 _–Sí... a ella siempre le han gustado las comodidades. Pero sigo sin creer que hiciera algo así de rastrero_ –aunque el belga sabía que su amigo no podía verlo, negó con la cabeza.

–Es despreciable, ciertamente -y la cena estuvo lista con un fino toque de chismorreo-. ¡Tengo que cortar! Ya vamos a cenar.

Se escuchó una risa al otro lado del auricular.

 _–¡Está bien, nos hablamos luego! Y no te diviertas mucho._ –ambos amigos volvieron a reír pero, esta vez, antes de que algo más pasara, el húngaro agregó algo.

–Oye, si te lo estoy contando no es para que lo publiques en su muro*.

 _–¡No hay problema! Sabes que yo no soy chismoso._

–Cierto... entonces, adiós.

 _–Bye, bye_.

El belga de ojos verdes y cabello rubio cerró el celular dando un suspiro. No podía creer que su mejor amiga fuera ese tipo de persona y mucho menos podría tolerar que le hiciera algo así a un hombre tan bueno como lo era Antonio.

Y luego dicen que sólo las mujeres sufren.

Se sentó en el sillón pensando en el chocolate caliente que anunciaban en la televisión. Definitivamente era algo que quisiera en ese preciso momento.

Se abstuvo por un momento, amaba el chocolate pero no lo podía comer cada vez que lo deseara. Así que, para hacer algo productivo, encendió su computadora portátil y se puso a navegar por internet.

Como cualquier persona normal haría, abrió su Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, mail, su cuenta de y AO3... Nada nuevo, notificaciones aquí y allá, cosas que leer y chismes que contar. Todo lo de día a día.

Hasta que un pensamiento invadió su mente, sin reparo buscó al contacto e hizo prácticamente lo que le habían dicho que no hiciera. Fue al muro de su contacta Chia Vargas y comentó.

" _Antes de ser infiel piensa que estás traicionando la confianza de alguien que te ama por alguien que te puede olvidar mañana._ " junto con una foto cualquiera. Ojalá eso la ayudaría a recapacitar.

En menos de 10 minutos la susodicha ya le había puesto like a la foto. Dario miró aquello con extrañeza, para él, hacer aquello, era una falta de respeto ya que ella misma le estaba siendo infiel a su novio.

Pero Chiara no fue la única que se había dado cuenta de su publicación, su hermana mayor Giselle Van der Vart, también la había visto y, pensando en lo transparente que era su hermanito, se extrañó. Así que se paró de su escritorio y fue hasta la sala.

–¿Qué significa tu publicación?

El belga dio un salto ocasionado por el susto que le había dado escuchar repentinamente una voz a su espalda con un tema tan delicado como aquel...

–¡N-No espantes así!– chilló el rubio de ojos verdes y decidió que lo mejor sería hacerse el que la virgen le llamaba– ¡No es nada de lo que creas, en serio! Cualquier relación con la vida real es mera coincidencia. La chica de cabello largo alzó una ceja, conocía a su hermano como a la palma de su mano y de verdad se le hacia sospechoso verlo tan nervioso.

-Dime.

El belga sintió sudor frío, no había sido una pregunta ni una posibilidad. Había sido una orden. El chico suspiró.

–¡No te enojes conmigo y, por favor, por favor, no digas nadita! –rogó con las manos juntas-. Es que... ¿Recuerdas a Antonio, primo de Isabel? ¿Y recuerdas que tiene una novia, Chiara? Bueno... pues, es que ella lo engaña con una chica llamada Feli y éste, aunque lo sabe, no hace nada porque no le importa. Y yo no pensé que Chiara fuera esa clase de persona, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza y...y...y... No se puede decidir a quien elegir entre ellos dos porque ambos la tratan muy bien, pero pienso que debería pedir un tiempo fuera y...

Con un gesto de mano cortó la explicación de su hermano, no había comprendido casi nada de lo ultimo pero estaba seguro de que aquello era un chisme. Ni más ni menos.

–Ya entendí, sólo no te involucres mucho -se limitó a decir-. Tengo que ir a hacer unas compras, así que no me esperes para cenar.

–Eh... Está bien. Con cuidado.

Y la puerta se cerró.

La historia continúa cuando la rubia holandesa salió de su casa, levemente mareada por tanto parloteo de su hermano, y se decidió a fumar un poco para calmarse. La adrenalina de ese chico era contagiosa.

Miró hacia el cielo, que estaba nublado, no quería que comenzara a llover ya que eso le dificultaría las cosas así que, en lugar de ir por un paraguas, apuró el paso.

Ya estando dentro del centro comercial, se dedicó a tomar un carrito y comenzar a hacer sus compras. Comparaba precios de cada cosa que compraba, parecía que le dolía infinitamente perder cada centavo que gastaba y, en algún punto, era hartante el estudio de mercado que había decidido hacer.

Por estar viendo los precios en lugar de donde ponía los pies, su carrito acabó chocando con otro, cuando levantó el rostro con una mirada cortante lo primero que notó fue una mirada azul y otra más que supo identificar de inmediato.

Bufó.

–Jones, Madeline -saludó algo cortante.

–B-Buenas tard-

–¡No tienes que ser tan cortante, dude! –exclamó la de cabello corto y ligeramente rizado, un pasador de estrella y ojos azules vivarachos.

Madeline la miró con algo de molestia, su hermana sobresalía demasiado y a ella la opacaba casi siempre. Era lo común, pues Emily era norteamericana y, ella, de Canadá.

–Hum... - se limitó a responder la holandesa aunque su mirada se ablandó cuando vio a la canadiense, pues, lo admitiera o no, la chica le agradaba.

–¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? Eres aburrida, no sé porqué le agradas tanto a mi sis... –los labios de la chica se contrajeron en un puchero, cuando quería podía ser bastante posesiva con su hermana pues, en su juicio, no había nadie que mereciera a esa chica con complejo de fantasma.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te cuente sobre el chisme de la cuadra?

Cuando preguntó eso no pensó lo que iba a pasar.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cuál chisme? –respondió de inmediato, con sus ojos azules brillando y con tono confidencial.

La holandesa quiso responderle 'Claro, y nos sentaremos para tomar una taza de café como las mejores amigas que nunca seremos. Por supuesto' pero no estaba de humor para discutir, así que decidió acabar con aquello rápido.

–Bien, si eso quieres. Están diciendo que Tomatito Vargas le está siendo infiel a su novio. Conocen a Felicia, ¿no? Pues con ella. Se ven al menos una vez a la semana y el idiota de su novio lo sabe pero no le podría importar menos porque esta con ella por compromiso –se encogió de hombros, recitando mecánicamente lo que le había entendido a su hermano-. Si a eso le agregamos que la chica lo va a dejar en cualquier momento, no es de extrañarse. Claro que no se puede decidir por ninguno de los dos por el momento... Y Felicia le quiere declarar la guerra al novio de Chiara.

Cuando acabó de hablar le dio una larguísima calada a su cigarro siguiendo con su camino, las hermanas se habían quedado plantadas en su lugar.

–¡No me había enterado de eso! –exclamó la norteamericana de un momento a otro mientras sacudía los brazos de Madline.

–Em...ily...cálmate por favor...

–¡Y le es infiel! No me lo creo, claro que no me lo creo, dude –seguía hablando y zarandeado a su pobre consanguínea, quien parecía un muñeco de trapo.

Siguió hablando por un rato más, sacando sus propias conclusiones, hasta que miró a su hermana medio muerta con extrañeza.

–¿Habias dicho algo, Maddy?

–No... nada...

–¡Le tengo que contar esto a alguien!

Emily sacó su celular y buscó en su extensa lista de contactos hasta dar con uno cualquiera, elegido al azar. Im Soo Jin, una coreana bastante agradable de la cual se había hecho amiga casi en el instante en que se conocieron.

 _ **[ Lun 4 Enero. 6:58 p.m** ]_

 _Hi! Oye, no creerás lo que escuche._

 ** _[Lun 4 Enero. 6:59 p.m]_**

 _¡Pero no me ignores, dude!_

 ** _[ Lun 4 Enero 7:01 p.m]_**

 _¡Como quieras! Luego te arrepentirás. ¿Conoces a Chiara? Es una chica malhumorada y con un gracioso rulo anti-gravedad. Bueno, ella se está viendo con Felicia en secreto y se aman tanto. Love is in the air. Pero está engañando a su novio con el cual sólo salía por compromiso, así que, aunque el sabe que salen, no le importa en nada. ¡Nada! Además de que se ven en un hotel cercano a la casa de la primera al menos una vez a la semana._

 _Impactante, ¿no?_

 ** _[Lun 4 Enero. 7:02 p.m]_**

 _¡Hola, Emily x3! Me había quedado sin internet :'(_

 ** _[Lun 4 Enero. 7:03 p.m]_**

 _¿En serio hizo eso? ... Bueno, si ninguno de los dos se ama, ¿qué se puede hacer, da ze?_

La coreana dejo su celular en la mesa de la cocina y corrió a la sala de estar donde sabía que iba a encontrar a la persona que más quería.

–¡Chung!

Abrazó a la china por atrás sin percatarse de que había alguien mas en la sala. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Chung, una china de buena figura, cabello obscuro y ojos rasgados.

–¡No vas a creer nada de lo que me acaban de contar! En serio, da ze. Es impresionante.

Y , darle tiempo de responder, simplemente comenzó a hablar de todo lo que había conversado con Emily. La china se percató de que su invitada palidecía escuchando esa historia.

–B-Bueno, _mon ami_ Chung _, mon ami_ Jin entenderán que me debo retirar. ¡Adiós! – se despidió enigmáticamente la francesa que había estado allí con propósito de convencer a Chung de que le ayudara con la limpieza de su casa.

Marianne Bonnefoy salió de la casa aunque estaba lloviznando, avanzaba con solo un pensamiento en mente; Avisar a Isabel que su querido primo estaba siendo traicionado por la persona que más quería en el mundo.

 _¿Ahora quién es la paranoica por desconfiar de Chiara Vargas?_

 ** _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Del otro lado de la ciudad en donde se pasaba de boca en boca un chisme, que cada vez iba perdiendo más y más sentido, se encontraba una humilde florería, donde una chica italiana se preparaba para poner todo en su lugar y cerrar.

–¡Espera maldición! –de improviso una chica entró al local y, justo cuando Felicia iba a explicar que estaba cerrado, sus ojos color miel se encontraron con unos color oliva y, por un momento, todo pareció perfecto. Aclaremos que sólo por un momento, porque luego volvió a la realidad y le dio una triste sonrisa.

–¡Chiara! Qué gusto verte por aqui~

–¡Como sea, ni que estuviera aquí para verte!– espetó la otra italiana con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no era completamente cierto.

–Ah...claro, vienes por flores, ¿no?

Sin esperar respuesta la chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a mostrarle unos cuantos ejemplares. Pero sus sonrisa iba perdiendo brillo por cada minuto.

–Es... ¿Para Antonio? Porque entonces tengo unas rosas que...

–No, no es para ese bastardo –negó rápidamente-. Son... para alguien más.

–Oh, ¿acaso las parejas no suelen regalarse cosas? Aprovecha que ya estas en la florería.

Chiara torció la boca sin percatarse del tono dolido de Felicia.

–Joder, es que ni parece que somos pareja. Siendo sinceros supongo que lo mejoría romper, esa idea me ha dado vueltas desde hace quién sabe cuánto –admitió. Pero, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se cruzó de brazos-. ¡¿Por qué se supone que te estoy contando esto?!

Chiara se mordió el labio, Felicia era lo mas cercano que tuvo a una amiga en todo su tiempo de preparatoria y no lo quería echar a perder pero...¡Joder! Entiendan de una vez que no es su culpa haberse enamorado de esa idiota. Por que sí, al menos mentalmente ya lo podía medio aceptar. Y ésa era otra de las razones por las cuales quería romper con Antonio.

–¡Lamento escuchar eso! – Felicia la tomó de las manos y fingió una pena que no sentía. Tal vez tenía una oportunidad por mas mínima que fuera.

La primera reacción de Chiara fue querer apartarla, pues no era muy dada al contacto físico, pero pronto desistió de su intento de escape. Por la cabeza de ambas pasaba lo mismo: tan cerca y tan lejos. El corazón les había empezado a latir y de una forma u otra se habían perdido en la mirada de la otra y...

 _¡Riin! ¡Riin!_

La puerta de la tienda de flores se abrió y Chiara ya había puesto distancia. Por ella entró un joven de piel bronceada, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, ambas lo reconocieron de inmediato.

–¡Bastardo! ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

–Chia... Justo donde pensé que ibas a estar – la italiana admitía que era extraño verlo sin su habitual sonrisa y buen humor, hasta de atrevía a decir que parecía preocupado.

–¿Y eso? ¿Por qué mierdas debería YO de estar aquí?

–Eso debería de preguntar yo, pero no te preocupes, que lo sé todo –recalcó la última palabra con las manos en los bolsillos-. No pensé que fueran tan obvias..

–¿Vee? ¿De qué hablas?

El español fulminó a ambas chicas con la mirada causándoles escalofríos, una conducta inusual en él.

–¡No se hagan inocentes! A este ritmo toda la escuela lo sabrá para mañana. Pero Chia... Chiara, no pensé que fueras esa clase de persona.

Ambas lo miraban confundidas, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. Finalmente fue Chiara quien explotó por el silencio creciente y la tensa atmósfera, avanzó hasta quedar cara a cara con el español y lo miró en busca de una explicación por su escenita.

–¡Pues a ver si te comienzas a explicar mejor, porque así no te entiendo ni hostias!

Antonio no se dejó intimidar y le devolvió la mirada desafiantemente. Felicia sentía que hacia mal trío en esa discusión de novios.

–¡Ja, Chia, no te hagas la desentendida! Pero mejor te lo explico con manzanas y peras: Tú me estás poniendo los cuernos con tu amiguita –señaló a Felicia y, antes de que pudieran decir algo más, el chico soltó una ácida risa-. Pero no importa, al parecer NUNCA te importé lo suficiente. Esto es todo, se acabó.

–¡Pero, es que no te está poniendo los cuernos conmigo! –saltó la italiana del norte, iba comenzar a replicar y explicar pero Chiara la interrumpió bruscamente.

–¿¡Con que con ésas estamos, no?! Pues anda, me da un comino de lo mismo. Si no me tienes confianza no hay nada que pueda hacer, maldito bastardo.

–¿Sí? Pues, como dije antes, ¡hasta aquí quedó lo nuestro Chiara! No te molestes en ir a disculparte después de que te des cuenta de tu error –miró con desprecio a todo el lugar y se dio media vuelta tomando aire. Pero pareció dudar un momento en todo lo que había dicho y hecho por causa de la furia así que finalmente volteo su rostro levemente. Esta vez en su mirada había furia y decepción, pero sobre todo una profunda tristeza.

–Sabes... Yo en verdad me enamoré de ti. Podré ser tonto, pero... –se cortó su voz. Felicia sintió pena por ellos-. Sólo dame tiempo, tal vez no sea muy tarde para salvar nuestra amistad.

Y, dicho esto, emprendió su camino a la salida con semblante afligido y cabizbajo. Después de que la puerta se hubiera cerrado, la tienda quedó en un profundo silencio sólo roto por las gotas de agua que habían empezado a caer.

–Yo... Lo lam-

–¡Ni se te ocurra! –la voz de Chiara sonaba distante y ronca por tanto gritar-. Ya sabías que quería romper con él de cualquier forma. Sólo no sé cómo se le metió esa maldita idea en la cabeza.

Feliicia se quedó callada mirando al piso, ella sí tenía una idea de cómo había sucedido todo ese desastre.

–Como sea, vine aquí para comprar flores y eso haré.

Tras estar examinando toda la tienda, Chiara no se decidía por nada, y a Fenicia en realidad no le molestaba su presencia, pero tenia muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

–Creo que una de éstas... -señaló con inseguridad una rosa color coral. La chica sonrió.

–Espero que a quien se la des sea importante para ti, una rosa coral significa deseo y pasión –señaló la chica tomando una de éstas. La sureña se sonrojó, pero siguió viendo las otras tras murmurar algo como "no sabes qué tan importante es..."

–¿Qué tal ésta? Una lavanda violeta es el amor a primera vista.

–Uh... Sí.

Y, tras ver los significados de casi todas las flores de la tienda, el ramo de flores quedó conformado por pasión, admiración, amor a primera vista, pureza, belleza y, por último, un "no me atrevo a confesarte mi amor".

Cuando el ramo estivo listo la chica lo envolvió en un papel de celofán y se lo tendió a Chiara con una sonrisa algo triste. Otra vez no era ella, por más que lo dijeran los rumores.

–Que tengas una buena tarde...

–Igual... –escuchó como la chica suspiró y dijo un par de cosas en italiano. Cuando Felicia volteó a verla tenía el ramo de flores a centímetros de su rostro.

–Sólo... Tómalo, joder.

Y en ese momento la lluvia por fin cayó. Cuenta una antigua leyenda que cuando dos almas que deben estar juntas se conocen o se dan cuenta de que sus destinos están entrelazados entonces la lluvia caerá de la nada.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez el chisme había resultado algo bueno. _Me encantan los rumores sobre mi, me entero de cosas que ni yo sabia que había hecho._ Felicia estuvo completamente de acuerdo con tal frase.

* * *

 **Reparto:**

 **Nyo! Italia S. (Chiara Vargas) Nyo! Italia N. (Felicia Vargas) Nyo! Polonia (Anaztaja Lukasiewics) Nyo! Litunania (Ugne Lauritanis) Nyo! Prusia (Julchen Beilschmidt) Alemania (Ludwig Beilschmidt) Nyo! Hungria ( Daniel Hádeváry) Nyo! Bélgica (Dario Van der Vart) Nyo! Holanda (Giselle Van der Vart) Nyo! EUA (Emily A. Jones) Nyo! Canadá (Madeline Williams), Nyo! Corea S. (Im Soo Jin), Nyo! China (Chung Wang), Nyo! Francia (Marianne Bonnefoy) Nyo! España (Isabel Fernández Carriedo) España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo)**

 **¿Quieren saber que paso después de esta catástrofe? ¡Nl se pierdan "El lobo que se enamoro de la caperucita roja"! Próximamente solo por FF.**


End file.
